


in the frame of night, we're like a painting

by daegushobi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Drinking, Drinking Games, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, but also have the hots for eachother, junhao are just so sweet and cute, lord PLEASE forgive me for this massive sin, minghao is a sensitive bab, smut while under the influence but theyre not DRUNK drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegushobi/pseuds/daegushobi
Summary: minghao thinks that maybe he's always kind of wanted to kiss junhui.





	in the frame of night, we're like a painting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first non-bts fic!!! i'm p excited but also a lil nervous
> 
> also this is most DEFINITELY an apology for the lack of update on he's so untouchable, i'm a bit stuck on where to take chapter 4 so here's this to tide y'all over!
> 
> (title is from taemin's iconic 'thirsty', ugh king)

"i wanna know!" junhui protested, "you picked truth, you have to answer!"

his cheeks were pink and the only thing minghao could think about was reaching out and poking them.

instead, he topped off his glass of soju and downed it quickly, wiping his lips on his sleeve after.

"hao," jun whined, tugging at the younger's shirt, "c'mon, _tell me_ , why didn't you go with the others? even chan went, and you know he's not interested in drinking."

the place in question their members had gone off to was an expensive bar somewhere in the brightest part of the inner city; a celebration of the awards they won that night at the mama awards.

minghao, despite being extremely thrilled at their win, preferred to stay in and celebrate. the award show had been so loud and chaotic, as was the van ride back, and he was tired out from an overload of social interaction.

jun was the only other member who had stayed behind (minghao couldn't lie, that was also one of the reasons he didn't go), and now, after a couple of glasses of soju in the both of them, they began a somewhat-tipsy game of truth or dare.

"if i told you that it was because i wanted to spend time with you, what would you say?" minghao finally answered. jun hit his arm lightly, puffing out his cheeks.

"i would call bullshit, but i'd be flattered," jun replied, smiling lightly.

minghao rolled his eyes and reached out for the bottle of soju on his nightstand.

"why would that be bullshit? you're my friend, of course i want to spend time with you!" he said indignantly. 

jun held out his empty glass as an answer, waiting for hao to fill it up.

"whatever," minghao quickly brushed the silence off, "it's your turn! truth or dare?"

the older took a substantial drink from his glass before coughing slightly and responding, "dare, dare."

minghao contemplated for a moment, humming with his lips pressed against the side of his cup. his lip balm left a mark smeared across the glass.

"i dare you to... go get some snacks from the kitchen!"

jun stuck out his lip in a pout, " _hao_ , that's so _lame_. give me something good! what are we, twelve?"

minghao rolled his eyes at the older's antics, thinking harder. his eyes drifted over to the window across the room, and his face lit up.

"okay, i dare you to go stand outside on the balcony for a whole minute!"

jun shook his head adamantly.

"i said something _good_ , hao!"

minghao pursed his lips, aggravated.

"fine," he snapped, his mouth working faster than his brain, "i dare you to kiss me!"

there was a sharp second of stunned silence. minghao clenched his jaw, watching the look in jun's eyes shift.

then, jun was leaning forward, cupping the back of minghao's neck with his empty hand and tugging him into a kiss.

the harsh impact startled minghao; he closed his lips on instinct and squeezed his eyes shut. jun's hand was gentle on his neck, causing goosebumps to brush across his skin.

he couldn't quite process what was happening. jun was minghao's best friend of many years, and here they were, kissing on minghao's bed in a dorm devoid of other members, like it wasn't something that could have disastrous consequences, or effect either of them in ways that could potentially damage their friendship beyond repair.

that being said...

minghao thinks that maybe he's always kind of wanted to kiss junhui.

it was kind of a hard thing to ignore when the two were constantly around each other, always so sweet and clingy. it also didn't help that jun's dopey smile always made minghao's stomach do backflips.

yeah, he could admit that the thought of kissing his best friend was a frequent one.

however, it wasn't a thought minghao ever entertained out loud; he couldn't dare.

he confided most everything in junhui, even coming out to him as bisexual several months before telling the rest of the team, to which junhui responded with the fact that he was gay.

that was something they shared together, knowing that they would still be best friends despite of, or maybe because of, who they were.

minghao was absolutely terrified of losing that feeling with jun. this _thing_ that they had, this bond, was something minghao saw as more valuable than the sum of all the wealth in the world.

and yet here he was, his best friend kissing him, minghao kissing _back_ , and all he could think about now was how soft jun's lips were.

jun laced his fingers behind minghao's neck, lips moving against his. they tasted like the cherry lip balm that jun always brought to dance practice and let minghao use often.

kissing junhui was everything he thought it would be and more. jun's skin was warm to the touch and oh-so soft, and minghao felt like he could spend an eternity kissing him and he would never get tired.

before he knew it, jun was starting to pull away from the kiss. minghao unconsciously chased after it, not wanting to lose the tender feel of jun's lips on his.

amused, jun gently touched a finger against minghao's lips, keeping him at bay.

the younger froze instantly, hands retreating back into his lap. he stared at jun silently, unable to speak.

the older had a soft smile on his face, cheeks pink.

"what?" he asked, "why are you looking at me like that?"

minghao stumbled to find his words, "y-you just kissed me."

jun nodded slowly, brows furrowed.

"and? you dared me to."

minghao opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly.

_what could he even say?_

jun clearly didn't have a problem with it, which meant hopefully his friendship with minghao wouldn't be completely torn to shreds. minghao's fingers tapped nervously against his knee.

"could you- i mean- if you-" minghao couldn't force the words out.

jun's eyebrows raised. "if i what, hao?"

there was sincerity in his dark brown eyes, the kind minghao only really ever got with junhui. it reassured him enough to force the words out.

"couldyoudoitagain?" minghao asked breathlessly.

the corner of jun's lip lifted slightly.

"could i do what?" he asked, a lilt in his tone.

" _please_ , don't make me say it," minghao whined, lower lip jutting out slightly.

jun only chuckled, reaching out a hand to cup minghao's jawline. he quickly leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against the edge of the younger's lips.

"of course," he murmured into minghao's heated cheek, following it with another quick kiss, " _of course_."

minghao thought he was prepared for the second kiss, but jun swept him off his feet.

only seconds after their lips connected, jun was pushing harder, tongue swiping across minghao's bottom lip. his fingers slipped between the younger's, holding his hands as sweetly as one could while they were making out.

jun reached up to anchor his other hand at the base of minghao's neck, tugging of the longer strands of hair there and making the younger shiver.

in response, minghao leaned back, pulling junhui with him, until he lay against the pillows. jun's lips crashed back into minghao's, languid and heavy.

"you're so beautiful," he muttered against minghao's lips, "have i ever told you that?"

"never like this," minghao whispered back, "i like it more like this."

as if his words spurred jun on, the older quickly dived back down to capture minghao's lips again.

the younger couldn't remember the last time he felt this _weightless_.

jun's breath was heavy as his lips drifted further down, nipping at the skin under minghao's jaw.

minghao clutched harder at the back of jun's shirt, a giggle forced out of his throat.

"i forgot how sensitive you were," jun chuckled against minghao's flushed skin.

whining, minghao craned his head to look down at the other. "how could you forget? you and the other members never stop tickling and poking at me. i've always been sensitive."

"that you are," jun responded, brushing his lips against the column of minghao's throat.

his hands tugged lightly at the buttons of minghao's black silk shirt, popping the first few open before kissing the younger again.

"you too," minghao managed, fiddling with the buttons on jun's shirt.

after a few failed attempts, jun pulled back to allow both of them to unbutton their shirts. minghao laughed when he had to help jun get his arms out of the tight sleeves of his shirt.

"you're a dumbass," he laughed, and jun was smiling so much is was hard to kiss him again.

they laid back down slowly, jun shirtless and minghao left in a black tank top he wore under his dress shirt. it felt infinitely more intimate now, the way jun pressed close to him.

jun's hands crept over minghao's body lightly, slowly pushing the fabric up to reveal his smooth stomach. he leaned down to press kisses up the pale skin all the way until he reached minghao's chest.

when his lips just barely brushed over minghao's nipple, the younger twitched violently.

jun looked up quickly, "is this okay?"

minghao bit his lip, nodding quickly. "i'm just- i'm _really_ sensitive."

when jun didn't immediately reply, minghao gently placed his hand against jun's cheek and looked him in the eyes, "please, don't stop."

with an exchange of nods, jun kissed minghao briefly before returning to focus on his chest.

at the feeling of jun's mouth on his sensitive buds, minghao closed his eyes, threading his fingers through jun's hair and keeping hold.

he arched his back into the feeling, toes curling as jun started to suck hickeys into his pale chest.

a soft whimper forced its way out of minghao's throat, breathy and unexpected.

"fuck," he whined, "jun, _please_ ," minghao had no idea what he was asking for, and evidently, neither did jun, because he pulled away with a louder-than-it-should've-been _pop_ and looked up at the younger.

minghao's chest rose and fell as he attempted to regain his breath and his wits. jun simply laid between his legs and rested his cheek on his stomach, waiting for minghao to say something.

"you okay, hao?" he asked when minghao failed to speak.

minghao nodded quickly, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath.

"mhm," he exhaled, "it's just... it's a lot. i'm a little overwhelmed."

jun sat up and brushed some hair out of minghao's eyes, pressing a sweet kiss against his forehead.

"am i taking it too fast?" he asked, leaning his forehead against minghao's. 

the younger shook his head quickly, "no, no, not at all! i'm just... i don't know? i'm a little scared. what does this mean for us? doing this?"

jun's gaze softened. he tucked a stray hair behind minghao's ear, humming.

"well i don't know if it's the same for you," he started, "but i'm pretty much head over heels for you."

minghao felt his face heat up. he took a moment to really process the words, and then let out a little squeak.

"y-you are?" he stuttered, raising his eyebrows. "but- but i'm _me_ , and you're _you_ and-"

jun shut him up quickly, pressing his index finger against minghao's smooth lips.

"hao, i've _been_ head over heels for you for a long time. i've seen every part of you there is to see and i love each and every bit, so don't you dare try and say that you're lesser than me in any way."

minghao was silent, stunned. wen junhui, his best friend and crush of however many years they've known each other, was in love with him. _him_.

"if you don't feel the same way, of course i understand, and-"

this time, it was minghao's time to shut the other up. he grabbed jun's face with both hands and pulled him into a kiss, hoping that all his feelings could flow wordlessly and as passionately as he felt them.

their kiss was unlike any other they had shared before, strong and confident, yet reassuring, balanced. just the way they were meant to be. it took several long moments for them to break apart again.

"me too," minghao murmured, "me too." it was all he could manage to say, his emotions were getting the best of him.

"yeah?" jun asked, stealing another kiss between breaths.

"yeah."

and just like that, there was a certain barrier they had jumped. minghao kissed jun like he meant it, because he had nothing to be afraid of. he could kiss jun and not worry whether or not they'd still be friends the next morning. he could do what he had always wanted to do and more because he did not have to be scared anymore.

a weight like that lifted from his shoulders left a _lot_ of possibilities.

it took all of nine seconds before their breathing turned heavy again, jun licking into minghao's mouth and swallowing down the ensuing moan.

minghao was intensely aware of the feeling of his skin against jun's warmth, how the older pressed his thigh against his crotch. his stomach fluttered and minghao couldn't help the way his hips jumped.

"i want to taste you," jun muttered against the corner of minghao's mouth, his breath hot against the younger's spit-slicked lips. "can i taste you?"

minghao tilted his head back and groaned, inviting jun to scatter open-mouthed kisses over his pale skin.

" _please_ ," he breathed, and jun began to kiss down his chest again, this time going lower and lower until his lips reached the button of minghao's pants.

with nimble fingers, jun popped the button open and began to pull the zipper down slowly.

minghao could feel the heat radiating from jun's proximity; his hands clenched in the sheets in anticipation.

a light chuckle came from jun as he watched the younger twitch and squirm under his careful hands.

motions still slow, jun tugged his pants from his hips, sliding them slowly down minghao's legs. his fingers left goosebumps in their wake.

once minghao was left in his underwear, it became painfully obvious how hard he was getting. he brought his thighs together on instinct, wanting to hide.

jun's fingers brushed against minghao's legs, chin resting on the younger's knees.

"why're you so shy?" he asked sweetly, "we've all seen each other before."

"'s different," minghao mumbled behind his hand, staring pointedly at a spot on the opposite wall.

jun traced his fingertips over minghao's thighs, and minghao shivered, clenching his thighs tighter.

"relax," jun whispered, gently prying minghao's legs apart, "it's just me, hao, just me."

minghao let his legs fall open a little, and jun took the opportunity to press feather-light kisses on the inside of his knees, slowly moving inward as minghao let his tension slip away. his fingers delicately played over minghao's stomach, dancing lower until they brushed over the younger's obvious boner.

" _junhui_ ," minghao jerked at the feeling.

jun's laugh came out as an exhalation of breath against the tip of minghao's dick, and minghao wanted to scream.

"jun, _please_ , stop teasing," he whined, hand gripping at jun's hand still splayed over his stomach. 

jun quickly took mercy on him, crumbling to obey minghao's request.

he tugged minghao's underwear down his thigh and over his knees until the clothing slipped completely off his legs. the older tossed the underwear somewhere across the room to be forgotten.

jun loosely wrapped a few fingers around minghao's dick, slowly pulling all the way up to the tip. minghao whimpered, toes curling at the feeling.

"so pretty, hao." jun remarked, leaning forward to swipe his tongue across the tip, "so perfect."

he never thought his own dick was anything impressive, if he was being honest, kind of run-of-the-mill when it came to it. but hearing the headiness behind jun's words, his breathlessness, could've convinced minghao that maybe it really _was_ something if jun was impressed. 

but jun was already trailing his fingers over his head, and minghao breathed out a swear in chinese, no longer able to focus on which language he was using.

all of the sudden jun takes the tip of minghao's dick in his mouth, sucking hard. the younger stifles a cry into the back of his hand, back arching into the feeling.

the older wastes no time in sinking down a little more, fingers braced against minghao's hips to prevent the younger from bucking up.

minghao's gut clenches, the feeling of jun's lips overwhelming beyond belief. his chest heaves, trying to reintroduce the concept of oxygen to his lungs, as jun sinks even lower on his dick. minghao feels jun _gag_ around him and just like that it's _too much and_ -

quick as lightning, minghao fists his hand in jun's hair, dragging his off his dick with a shuddering gasp.

a bit of saliva drips down jun's chin and minghao has to throw an arm over his eyes and actively think about anything else he can to keep from coming on the spot.

"hmm?" jun asks, the vibration of his hum altogether too close to minghao's dick for comfort.

"i almost... i almost came," minghao admitted breathlessly, face heating up in embarrassment.

"what if i wanted you to?" jun replied, tilting his head.

minghao briefly uncovered his eyes to glance down at jun and holy _fuck_ he shouldn't be allowed to look like that, eyes lidded and gazing up at the younger, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"uh?" minghao responded intelligently, mind frozen and all he could think of was _jun, jun, jun-_

in response, jun dipped his head, licking a stripe from the base of minghao's dick to the tip, tongue swiping over his lips as he pulled away.

"can i keep going?" he asks, lips brushing over the sensitive head, and all of minghao's logic flies straight out the window as he nods quickly.

and then jun is sinking down again, not stopping even as he gags, until his nose brushes against minghao's flat stomach. minghao hisses on a sharp intake of air, his breath comes out as a shaky moan. jun bobs his head and _jesus_ , minghao can feel his soul leaving his body.

there's no doubt that he's gotten a blowjob before, several times, but nothing could compare to the sight of junhui sucking him off, eyes focused on him as he pulled off with a _pop_.

jun reaches out and pulls one of minghao's hands to rest in his hair, asking the younger to grip it.

"fuck my mouth, hao." he asks, breathing heavy from lack of air, "please?"

and who is minghao to deny a request like that?

he grips jun's hair, holding him down, and starts to buck up his hips into jun's mouth. the older moans at the feeling, tightening his lips around minghao, who throws his head back into the pillows.

all of the sensations start to build up, the pleasure, the feeling of jun's soft hair under his hands, watching jun's pink lips stretch around dick, its all too much.

"jun," he whines, high-pitched and breathy, "junhui, i'm- fuck, _fuck_ -"

jun reaches up with a free hand to pinch at minghao's sensitive nipples, and that's all it takes for minghao to give a cry of _coming_ before his orgasm crashes over him, leaving him electrified from head-to-curling-toes.

he can hardly see straight as jun pulls off of his dick, visibly swallowing. minghao's mouth goes dry at the sight.

the older's fingers slip between minghao's again, reassuring and secure in the aftermath of his seemingly earth-shattering orgasm. jun rests his head against minghao's thigh, waiting for the younger to catch his breath again.

"that was..." minghao struggled to find the right words, "wow. just, wow."

jun giggled in a way that didn't seem appropriate, given he had just had mingaho's dick in his mouth, but it brought a smile to minghao's face regardless.

"you're too cute to be legal," minghao whined, pulling him up into a kiss, cupping his jaw gently.

"oh yeah?" jun smiled into the kiss, running his fingers through minghao's sweaty bangs, "how cute am i exactly?"

in a sudden push of confidence, minghao pulled the older closer and whispered, "cute enough to still let you fuck me."

jun groaned into his ear, pulling back to look the younger in the eyes.

"you're insatiable," was all he said before he pulled minghao into a rough kiss

minghao moaned at the taste of himself on jun's tongue, the sound caught between the older's lips.

"we need... stuff." jun pulled back, sitting between minghao's legs.

" _stuff_ , huh?" minghao responded, and it was jun's turn to blush, averting his gaze.

"you know what i mean!" he hit minghao's knee softly, but minghao only laughed.

"i have lube in my drawer," the younger said, turning on his side and reaching into his bedside table, "but i don't keep any condoms in here. do you have any?"

jun hummed and shook his head, "no, but i'll go check mingyu's room. he'll probably have some."

minghao pulled a face, "why would gyu have _condoms_?"

jun stared at him like he had just asked the dumbest question on earth.

"because he and wonwoo have totally been fucking for, like, the past five months?"

"they _what_?"

"how did you not know about this?"

minghao was thoroughly unsettled thinking about _any_ of their fellow members fucking, much less the two he took to be the least sexual of them all, so this news completely caught him off guard.

jun laughed, watching minghao's expression.

"that didn't totally turn you off, right?"

the younger swatted at jun's bare thigh, "if you're quick it won't. better be fast!" in the middle of his sentence, jun had already been halfway out the door. 

in the efforts of distracting himself from the thought of mingyu and wonwoo in bed (jesus, he could've done just as well _without_ that information), minghao busied himself with uncapping the bottle of lube from his nightstand and squeezing a bit onto his fingers.

surely jun would want to prepare minghao himself but minghao wasn't in the mood to be teased anymore than he already had been, and putting jun in that position would've given him far too much power.

 _another time_ , minghao thought idly, warming the lube between his fingers.

he twitched at the first feeling of the cool liquid at his entrance, remembering how long it had last been since he had fingered himself.

applying more pressure, minghao gasped out when his finger sunk in to the first knuckle. it really had been too long.

"oh, _fuck_ ," he whined, pushing his finger in as far as he could, squeezing his legs together at the feeling.

after slowly adjusting to his first finger, minghao slipped a second one in, biting back a pained moan. he was still so tight; the stretch of two fingers had minghao arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut.

"god you're so fucking hot," the sound of jun's voice startled minghao out of his daze, and he froze in place, opening his eyes.

jun was crossing the room, settling at the base of the bed with a look in his eyes that made minghao's stomach flutter.

"don't let me stop you," he said, sitting back on his elbows, "unless you'd like me to help."

minghao scoffed, but the sound turned into a drawn out whimper as he pushed his two fingers as far as they'd go.

the knowledge that jun was watching him made him want to put on a bit of a show, so minghao added a bit more lube to his fingers and gingerly pressed in three, moving slowly so as not to hurt himself.

at the bottom of the bed, jun slid his underwear off, tossing it onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes, and minghao couldn't help but get distracted.

it wasn't that jun was humongous either, and he had most definitely seen the older's dick before, but minghao couldn't help but think _so pretty_. pink and slightly curved, minghao had the sudden urge to ask jun if he could suck him off.

however, jun noticed minghao's faltered movements and chuckled, shaking his head. he gave a slight prod to the back of minghao's hand, and the younger jumped, a high-pitched moan squeaking out of him.

"distracted by something?" he hummed, watching minghao's expression.

"wanna- wanna suck you off sometime," minghao gasped between breaths; the rhythm he had worked up had his chest heaving.

jun leaned his head back, groaning. minghao could see his hand wrapped around himself.

"i'd love that, hao," he confessed.

it was quiet for a bit, except for the vulgar sounds of minghao's fingers stretching himself out. vaguely, he could make out the sound of the condom packet ripping open below him.

jun leaned over as minghao worked, scattering kisses across the younger's face and neck, whispering encouragements and praises. minghao whimpered under the extra attention, biting his lip in an effort to stay quiet.

"think you can take me now, baby?" jun whispered against his ear lobe, and minghao shuddered at the pet name. lip still caught between his teeth, he mustered a nod.

jun kissed his lips sweetly and reached down to pull minghao's fingers out. the younger let out a gasp against jun's soft lips.

instantly feeling cold and empty, jun quickly filled the missing warmth by pushing minghao's knees all the way to his chest, minghao's legs resting over his shoulders. the older paused for a second, cupping the side of minghao's face with one hand, looking him in the eye.

"you want this, hao?" he asked, face suddenly serious.

minghao twisted his head to the side to kiss the palm of junhui's hand, leaning into the touch.

"for longer than i care to admit," minghao admitted.

jun's face broke into a smile at that, and he quickly pressed his lips to minghao's forehead.

"now hurry up, junhui, i don't know when the others will be back," minghao quipped, resting his palms on jun's hips, tugging a little.

jun rolled his eyes, "i know, i know, i'm just trying to go slow," and quieter, he added, "i don't want to hurt you."

feeling jun hesitate by his entrance, minghao moved his hands to rest over jun's, which were settled on the back of minghao's thighs.

"you could never hurt me, junnie."

with that, jun laced their fingers together, pushing minghao's hands to the bed and pushing forward, burying his face in minghao's neck to distract the younger from the stretch.

minghao let out a shaky moan, squirming at the feeling of jun's size.

"fuck..." he whimpered out, "so- so good, _fuck_."

jun's jaw was clenched in concentration, slowly pushing in until his hips touched the back of minghao's legs.

"good?" he murmured, letting out the breath he had been holding.

minghao could only nod, hands clenching jun's harshly from their place on the bed. "m-move, please, junhui."

the older nodded and pulled out halfway, before snapping his hips forward, eliciting a sharp cry from minghao's mouth. jun bit his lip and thrust again, the movement pushing minghao further up the bed.

as jun started up a faster pace, minghao's legs slipped from his shoulders, falling to the bed. jun quickly slipped his hands from the younger's to hold minghao's sides, fucking into him quicker.

minghao was unabashedly loud, tilting his head back and letting out every single sound, silently thanking the rest of their members for going out as he clutched uselessly at the pillows under him for some grasp on reality as jun fucked him.

the older slowed his pace slightly, ducking down over minghao's chest and meeting their lips together, kissing minghao with a hurried passion. minghao moaned into his mouth, hands moving up to lace behind his neck.

"baby," jun gasped, breathing labored, "you're so beautiful, so pretty."

minghao whined at jun's words, arching his back into the older's body, pressing their chests together.

"fuck me," he whispered back, and jun immediately picked up his pace, fucking into the younger faster.

half of their kisses didn't even make it all the way to their mouths, but neither could really care when they were both so caught up in each other, in each other's movements and bodies.

jun pushed one of minghao's legs up above his shoulder again, and minghao almost screamed at the sensation that zipped through his gut.

"jun- junhui, fuck, again-" he sobbed, fingers turning to daggers against jun's back, scratching without a thought, so lost in his own pleasure.

"is that good, baby?" jun thrusted harder, fingers finding their way to minghao's chest again.

"per- ah! so _perfect_ , fuck, junhui!" minghao was babbling now, his head rolling back and forth, overwhelmed by the sensation of just _junhui_.

jun moved his hand down, steadily jerking minghao off while he fucked him, whispering filthy nothings in his ear. minghao felt a shudder run down the length of his body, and he knew he was close.

"junhui, junhui, please, i'm so close, i-mmh!" his native tongue fell from his mouth, saccharine sweet to jun's ears.

"come, baby," jun muttered, nudging against minghao's earlobe, and that was it- minghao gave a jerk in jun's grasp, mouth dropping open in a silent _o_ as he spilled over himself, hands grasping desperately at the older's shoulders.

jun fucked minghao through his orgasm, only finally drawing out a sound when jun buried himself to the hilt, curling over minghao's chest and letting out a faltering moan against the younger's neck as his orgasm stormed through him.

for much longer than they should've spent, minghao and jun lay there, spent and heavy, letting the last of their orgasms drift away.

at last, minghao shifted, groaning in slight discomfort and pushing at jun's shoulder.

"junnie, you're _heavy_ ," he whined, and jun eventually pulled out and shuffled over to the other side of the bed to tie off the condom and toss it into the trash to be dealt with later.

minghao lay on his back still, staring at the ceiling, barely able to keep his eyes open. the aftermath of his two orgasms were building up into quite the fatigue.

jun rolled back over, attaching himself to minghao's side and resting his cheek on the younger's shoulder.

"what're you thinkin' about?" he asked, pressing a feather-light kiss to minghao's skin.

minghao barely managed to angle his head down to look at the older.

"just..." he trailed off, gazing at jun's face. he felt a smile tug at his lips. "i love you, that's all. i love you so much."

jun broke into a grin and shifted up to kiss minghao lightly, smiling into it.

"well i love you too, xu minghao."

"and i love you, wen junhui."

"but _i_ love you m-" minghao cut him off with another kiss.

"c'mon, lover boy, we still have to shower."

jun stuck out his lip, pouting. "do we have to?"

minghao scoffed and rolled his eyes, but quickly kissed jun on the nose.

"cuddles when we get out, i promise," and that was all it took to convince the older (not that he really needed any convincing anyways, he would've followed minghao to the ends of the earth) to venture out of the bed and into the shower.

they spent as minimal amount of time showering as they could, eager to fall back into bed with new underwear and damp hair where they could slip into the sleep they so desperately needed.

which is exactly how seungcheol found them once the rest of the team returned from their celebration, curled up together under minghao's duvet, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other.

he let them be, leaving them to their own privacy, a faint smile on his face that had a telltale hint of relief.

 _finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> reading smut and writing smut is an I N C R E D I B L Y different experience and i kind of forgot about that
> 
> i edited this a bit as i wrote but there's still bound to be mistakes (yikes), i'll edit it later when i have the time, but i really just wanted to publish this asap
> 
> that aside, hope you enjoyed my 5k long sin


End file.
